cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms United
, and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = , , and }} Kingdoms United is the current country that exist where China was.It was the year A.D. 2279 when the former People's Republic of China was torn apart by a series of Civil Wars due to the corruption and fail Communist Government. With the aid of Western Countries, a person with the code name of sc66336 decided to reunite his war torn country. He first took the city that he was born in and after that, it has just been expanding from the southern tip of the former PRC. His blue uniformed armies only brings joy and faith back to the faces of the people that they came across so they called them the Blue Knights. He named his newly formed country "Kingdoms United" in hopes of reuniting all the ancient kingdoms that existed long long time ago in the history filled continent of Asia and to thank his best supporter of the war, United Kingdom. The Founding The nation is founded by Emperor sc66336 with the help of their closes ally, Revan09 of UNSC Earth Defense, who introduced him to cybernations. He has since then build up his empire in his chosen imperial capital of Ptolemaios II on the South Eastern edge of the former People's Republic of China. The nation is well known for its peace keeping Army which helps protect the borders of the empire. War is an option for Kingdoms United but the standing Army is mostly for peace keeping duties due to the fact that the nation's emperor doesn't like war. However it does not mean that it is not experienced in combat. KU joined the alliance, CSN, at the beginning and had been with them during the GATO 1V war, but left after its duties are done. The KU is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to maintain order in a world full of darkness. Governance KU enjoys a high degree of autonomy.It has capitalist economic system and guarantees the rights and freedoms of its people. The Basic Law is the constitutional document that outlines the executive, legislative and judicial authorities of KU. *The Executive: Headed by the Emperor with a Executive Council appointed by the Emperor *The legislature: The Legislative Council has 50 members, half of which are directly elected by permanent residents of KU.The other half are directly elected by a smaller electorate, which consists of corporate bodies and natural persons from various stipulated functional sectors. It is headed by the Grand Duke who serves as the speaker. *The judiciary: The Judiciary of KU, comprising the Court of Final Appeal, the High Court (which includes the Court of Appeal and the Court of First Instance), and the District Court.Judges are appointed by the Emperor on the recommendation of an independent commission.Headed by the Minister of Interior/Foreign Affairs Economy The Government of KU has traditionally played a mostly passive role in the economy, with little by way of industrial policy and almost no import or export controls. Market forces and the private sector were allowed to determine practical development. Under the official policy of "positive non-interventionism", KU is often cited as an example of laissez-faire capitalism.However, government intervention has steadily increased, with the introduction of export credit guarantees, a compulsory pension scheme, a minimum wage, anti-discrimination laws and a state mortgage backer.KU current currency is the KU Dollar which replaced the KU Pound. Military The Armed Forces of KU is under the direct command of the Commander-in-Chief (emperor), Grand Duke, Minister of Interior/Foreign Affairs, and the Minister of Defense in that order and the emperor has to approve every military action under the federal laws of KU approved by the citizens of KU. KU's Army was founded on the same day as the nation when the emperor ordered a small group of his subjects to protect his capital city and it just expanded over time as the nation is growing to be a world power. KU's army is meant for protection but it knows its offensive tactics and it is not shy about showing it if it is necessary KU's Air Force was founded when the nation was beginning to improve its technology and by the same time, the Celestial Guards (Airborne) was founded. The emperor was always a fan of airborne forces and he saw that an Airborne force was necessary if his nation wants to rage offensive wars. KU's Royal Navy was founded during an raid by the emperor. The Royal Marines followed after the KURN's establishment and has joined its brothers from the Army in many engagements including the Karma War. During the war, the RM was temperately placed under the command of the Army, and they showed to the world that they are a formidable fighting force. The Special Forces Command was founded when the Army and the Navy established their own Special Forces. The Celestial Guards (Airborne) was transfer to the command shortly after this establishment. Command Structure ] Ministry of Interior/Foreign Affairs *'Minister of Interior/Foreign Affairs' Ministry Of Defense *'Minister Of Defense' **KU Royal 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon *'Defense Council' **'Central Intelligence Command (CIC)' ***Secret Service **'Central Defense Command (CDC) ***'KU Army Command (KUAC)' ****KU Infantry Divisions ****KU Engineer Corps ****KU Medical Corps ****KU Volunteer Corps ***'KU Naval Command (KUNC)' ****KU Royal Navy ****KU Royal Marine Regiment *****KU Royal Marine Wing ***'KU Air Command (KUAC)' ****KU Interceptor Wing ****KU Fighter Wing **'Ahead (Special) Command (ASC)' ***KU Special (Ahead) Forces ****Battleground Ahead Force (BAF)special forces ****Naval Force Guards(NFG)special forces ****Celestial Guards(Airborne)(CG) special forces KU War History KU has had engaged in a lot of planet bob's conflicts doing his short years of existence and though KU didn't win all of its conflicts, KU feels honored that he gets to serve his alliance no matter what the conflicts cost. KU fought with honor and respect and request no less from his foes. GATO-1V War Kingdoms United fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was Kingdoms United first war in CN. The KU military has had No experience before but when the war had began the KU military fought bravely but its military is no match for the combined air and land attacks from the 1 Vision forces. KU had no other choice but to give up and went into anarchy when it doesn't have anymore money. The remaining Army that fought to the end is now known as the KU 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon that was lead by the Emperor himself. When peace terms were offered to CSN, CSN accepted it and KU has since then try to rebuild but the process is slow and hard. Karma War KU was in a state of war, flying the flag of the Global Order Of Darkness onto the battlefield for the first time by entering the war to assist another GOD nation which was asking KU's assistance. KU was fighting with their brothers in arms from GOD and the rest of Karma and any failure was not acceptable. KU had successfully hold on fighting two nations from GDA and survived the front intact and did not went into anarchy so the emperor has ordered the nation to be in peace mode for a week after the GDA surrenders to GOD and CSN. The emperor said that the nation should mourn for the dead but also to get ready for another battle with the enemy, which happened a week later. KU has joined the AB front as of May 10 of the year 2009 KU joined the AB front in hopes for more victory and to end the front for good but the emperor soon found out that a quick end to this front was impossible as his enemy is too proud to surrender. With the nation's air force gone, the army was on its own with no support from the armored battalions because they were always destroy by the enemy and the fact that the nation can't waste anymore money on its armored battalions. The nation were face with the possibly of anarchy and bill lock but the emperor's orders are to hold the front as long as it can and will even risk both of those possibly to bring the front to an end. That order was replaced by peace mode orders from the emperor after the one week battle that drained away KU's money and supplies was over. KU officially withdraws from the front on the 17th of May of the year 2009 and AB surrenders a day later. The KU has started rebuilding its armed forces as on the 9th of June of the year 2009 to further protect its borders and to secure the nation from future attacks because the war was still going on. It was hard because KU has been beaten badly but never went into anarchy. The emperor knows that the nation can regain its former glory because the KU has done it before in GATO-1V. So the emperor has launched '''Operation Buildup', the plan for KU to rebuild back to the way it was using "we stand alone together" as the motto for it. The emperor thinks that that the nation is falling behind in technology so that would be his main target after the nation is back into the way it was. He declares that the nation will be like any other nations only better because "We Can do it together." With the Karma War over, KU's Emperor announced the Mad Deal, an improvement of Operation Buildup. KU has suffer from the war mostly financially and once again the hard part of any war, the rebuilding process has to begin. Most Karma nations benefited from the war but not KU. The nation has made its tribute to its alliance and wants noting in return. When a friend offered to help him, he rejected because he believed in the quote "we stand alone together" meaning the nation standing alone with the emperor. The emperor had started this plan with demilitarizing the standing army from 21000 to only 12000 and spends every penny the nation has on infra and tech in hopes that the nation would grow back to it former power quicker.The project was officially over as of October 15 of the year 2009. The project was a success but it took longer then what the emperor has hoped. TPF War KU fought the TPF War when he was called into service for his alliance. When orders of seize attack and give white peace to TPF nations were out, KU's Emperor followed the orders and understand that peace will stop more bloodshed. KU's Emperor was mad about peace but he states "orders are orders" and orders his military to return home from the field. KU gain noting from the war and took his first nuke in history of its existence during this time. (The nation will take two more before the war ends.) The nation only sustained minimum damage due to the Emperor's success in planning and was not in a major trouble while in nuclear Anarchy but it forced KU to be in the side lines during the TOP-C&G War. Six Million Dollar War KU was once again called into service by his alliance(GOD) by spear heading an offensive war. The Emperor has issued the DOW on a NSO nation to the public on the 8th of August of the year 2010, and officially joined the NSO front. KU has officially Anarched his first nation on update time after war was declared. KU was attacked two hours before update by a NSO nation on the same day but his allies from VE and Ragnarok answered that nation's death wish. On August 10, 2010, KU took its 4th nuke in his history and the first one in this war. The Emperor remains enthusiastic about the war because he knows that his opponent suffer a lot more with 6 wars in its hands and the fact that KU has Anarched the nation 15 minutes before update. That was a major blow due to the fact that KU has Anarched a nuclear nation before being one itself. The nation was bombarded repeatedly and took a nuclear bomb everyday of its 7 day battle but the Emperor fights on using the nation's Navy as a offensive weapon by quickly reducing its enemies tax collection until the nation and its enemies land masses is too small to conduct naval operations and winning most of its defensive plus offensive battles on the land supported by KU's Airforce. When the 8 Days War was over, the Emperor sent his nation into peace mode and officially withdraw from the front on the 15th of August of the year 2010. Once again the battles reduced KU's economy instead of gaining from it but the Emperor's planning have prevailed once again thus saving the nation from the fate of bill lock but he can't stop the cost of the war. It has severely drained KU's military and economy. The lost of its well trained troops and equipment can never be replaced and the lessons learned will not be forgotten.The war ended on the 24th of August of the year 2010 when NSO surrendered to the combined forces. PB-NpO War The Emperor once again ordered his troops to battle by the orders of the alliance GOD. KU has entered the UPN front on the 18th of January of the year 2011 and the nation fired its first nuclear missile of its short history of existence twenty-four hours later.The Emperor ordered a withdraw after the nation has battled four nations from UPN. KU came out of the war with minor damage as the emperor waited in high alert for the war to end. The war finally ended with UPN surrendering and by the end of the war, KU has fired more then fifteen nukes to the combined enemy nations and had successfully anarchy all of them during the war. The nation has never been in anarchy during the war due to the superb leadership of the the emperor and its loyal citizens that as always endured hardships together.